disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne
Roxanne is a character from the film, A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. She was voiced by Kellie Martin. Background Roxanne is a student from Max's high school. She is apparently very popular, and is best friends with Stacy, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for sometime, though he believes she doesn't notice him. She lives with her father, who is somewhat overprotective of her. She appears to very very kind and friendly. She's also forgiving, as she easily forgives Max for his lie to her. A Goofy Movie Roxanne first appears in Max's dream at the beginning of the film. She calls to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy. She is later seen in the audience at a school assembly. Like the other students, she grows bored while listening to Principal Mazur's speech. Another boy takes the opportunity to ask her to Stacy's end of school party, but she presumably refuses him. Suddenly Mazur disappears, and "Powerline", a famous rock star appears on stage. However, he is soon revealed to be Max in costume. Unknown to her, Max had staged the concert in an attempt to impress her. Roxanne later sees Max sitting outside the principal's office. She talks to Max, and she agrees to go to the party with him. Later that afternoon, Max comes to Roxanne's house, to cancel their date. Apparently his earlier antics caused Goofy to fear the worst, and so take Max on an impromptu father-son trip. When Roxanne mentions that she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to see Powerline in concert, and that Goofy and Powerline knew each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed, and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacy's party, but is unhappy as, so far, Max has not appeared. Stacy reassures her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear on stage. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance, and getting sprayed with Cheddar Whiz by Bobby. At the end of the film, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell him the truth. Roxanne is somewhat confused at first. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, Roxanne reveals that she already had, since she heard his unique laugh. She forgives him, and offers to go out on a date that night. Max can't as he has plans with Goofy. Instead, he offers to go tomorrow, and Roxanne accepts. She and Max then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes, causing Goofy to fall right through Roxanne's roof. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. Other Appearances House of Mouse Roxanne appears in the episode, "Max's Big Date". On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both, until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. An Extremely Goofy Movie For unknown reasons, Roxanne does not appear in the sequel, and no mention is made as to what happened to her. Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers